


[podfic] A Very Careful Kindness

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Civil War II (comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War II (Marvel), Doom tries to help, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but like a manipulative tyrant would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Tony hates Doom because Victor is a self-made man and Tony is in the process of being unmade. He has lost Rhodey and Bruce to the stunted visions of a college kid. He has lost Amara and Pepper for his selfishness. He’s lost his material possessions, Stark Tower and 84 personnel to the Inhumans for his hubris. He will lose SI in kamikaze revenge on a father he hated and loved in unequal measures. His sobriety is up for grabs and he is well on his way to losing his life in a showdown with Carol.“What do you want?” Tony asks. Maybe Doom will finally give him an answer once he realizes that by the end of all this there will be nothing of Tony left.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Victor Von Doom, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] A Very Careful Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Careful Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966602) by [Diomedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomedes/pseuds/Diomedes). 

> I would like you to know that I was reading this fic in the presence of a friend IRL and I kept nudging said friend every few minutes to read lines aloud and howl about how well this is written. I have wanted to podfic it ever since, so please go thank Diomedes for their genius and for gracing me, and you when you finish listening, with this fantastic piece of pain. 
> 
> Thank you, you lovely human for giving me permission to podfic.
> 
> And thank you Cathalinaheart for beta-listening for me even though you were tired and sleepy, podficcers are an impatient lot and I'm blessed to have you <3

[A Very Careful Kindness](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SjDo73hrrbUmpHcUhtFTdvZiyiX9aANB)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credits: Beekeeper by Keaton Henson


End file.
